Pain
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: TItle work in progress, requested by RLeb10, rated for reasons. After witnessing a tragic incident, Izuku changes his outlook on life and now only has one to count on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another new story here, requested by RLeb16. Okay, I'm going to give the usual warning and tell you as to why this story is rated what's rated before starting. Language, character death, I'm going add lemons and limes, and a dark aura going about. OOC, character bashing…enjoy. This first chapter is also going to be on the odd side, but second chapter will clear anything.**_

_Smoke filled the air as fire lit the city below. Scream of terror along with laughter and angry grunts filled the air. A 4-year-old green-haired boy stared up and saw a body flailing in the flames as a female's voice screamed in pain and his eyes filled up tears. Looking up, he saw two figures in the sky, fighting one another as he saw blood fall from one of them. He fell to his knees as he cried before his world faded into the thick cloud of smoke._

Izuku Midoriya's eyes shot open as he sat up and panted, cold sweat running down his body. Cupping a hand over his eyes, he sighed and shook his head before tossing the covers aside, stood up and walked out of the room.

Stepping into the bathroom, Izuku flicked the light on, blinding himself temporarily before he turned the sink on and began splashing cold water on his face. He looked up and stared at his reflection in the mirror, "_Ribbit,_" he looked back and saw a frog-like woman standing outside of the bathroom, "Is everything okay, Izuku?"

"I-yeah…everything is fine, Auntie Beru," Izuku answered as Beru Asui stepped closer to the troubled teen, "It's…just another-"

"Another night terror about that night? When Tsuyu, Ganma and I stumbled upon you?" Beru croaked and Izuku frowned as he slowly nodded, "_Ribbit._ We know you lost your mother that night, but we found you amongst the rubble, nearly dead yourself we brought you home."

"And I appreciate that, Auntie Beru. You and Uncle Ganma could've just told Tsuyu no and left me, but instead, you helped me, nursed me back to health and allowed me to live with you,"

"Even if Tsuyu wasn't with us that night, we wouldn't have abandoned you like that." Beru frowned as she stood beside Izuku and rubbed his back, "We took you in because it wouldn't have been right just leaving a child stranded like that after witnessing something as horrific as losing their mother.

We watched as you and Tsuyu grew closer over the years, we saw how you stood up for her in school when the other students would harass her because of her appearance because of her Quirk and how she stood up for you when people harassed you for not having a Quirk until recently, but…_ribbit…_how did you develop a Quirk after the doctor said-"

"Uh…l-late bloomer," Izuku nervously chuckled before inhaling deeply and shook his head, "I'm sorry if I woke you up, Auntie Beru, it's just-"

"We're all aware of how you get around this time of year, Izuku, so you have no need to apologize," Beru frowned and Izuku walked past her, "Tsuyu gets more concerned about you than any of us. You two have been friends since you came into our lives and you two have been inseparable, even when you made a friend with that Mongoose girl. Yes, you felt left out at first when Tsuyu started inviting her over more often, but you two have always been there for each other.

And now you two are attending U.A. together and you're in the same class, and from what Ganma and I heard, you two still look out for one another,"

"We do…I even want to go out and try to talk to the people who harass Samidare and Satsuki, but Tsuyu keeps me from doing so, and I never go against her,"

Beru hummed and nodded, "You know, during the entrance exam…she was upset when you foolishly shattered your arm and legs saving that girl. _Ribbit,_ I never thought she'd do something like lock herself in her room."

"Yeah…heh…I um…I talked to her later that night and…she slapped me with her tongue and I probably deserved it," Izuku continued to walk away, "Goodnight, Auntie Beru," Beru croaked and nodded as she watched Izuku turn and walk down the hall to the room he occupies.

Stepping into the room, Izuku sighed and closed the door before walking over to the bed. Lying down, Izuku inhaled slowly before he heard something next to him, "_Kero,_" looked back, he saw a pair of wide eyes staring at him in the dark, "Izuku? Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Izuku reached up and rubbed the top of his best friend's head, "Yeah, I'm fine, Tsuyu. I just needed to splash some cold water on my face, that's all," Tsuyu continued to stare at him and Izuku shook his head, "It's nothing, I'm fine. Just…just a little night terror," the two sat up and Tsuyu slightly frowned, "I…I know that you and your parents, Samidare and Satsuki worry about me this time of year, but I'm fine…really, I'm fine, Tsuyu,"

"You should've slept next to me tonight, Izuku. I don't like it when you get like this," Izuku frowned and inhaled slowly, "You never talk to us about these night terrors and we all see how they're effecting you. _Kero,_ you don't have to do this alone, Izuku."

"I…I know, Tsuyu, and I'm grateful that you, Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma saved me that day, but…I…I just-" Tsuyu rubbed his back and Izuku looked up in confusion, "Tsuyu?"

"We see what this day does to you Izuku, but you shouldn't bottle it up inside like this. You'll only be hurting yourself and the people around you. And you hurt yourself enough as it is,"

"You're talking about the entrance exam, aren't you?" Tsuyu silently croaked as she slowly nodded, "Tsuyu…people get hurt every day…it's normal, and…I am sorry that I upset you so bad that day that you went and locked yourself in your-"

"I know, Izuku, but for now we should get to bed. We have school tomorrow and Aizawa Sensei might have another one of his ridiculous tests for us," pushing Izuku down onto the bed, Tsuyu laid down beside him and stared at her best friend with wide eyes.

Confused, Izuku frowned as he arched a brow, "Um…Tsuyu? Is everything okay? Your parents are going to kill me if they see you in my room and-"

"You know they won't do that, Izuku. We've slept next to each other before and I just want to make sure that you don't have another night terror," croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth as she slowly closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Izuku,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head before closing his eyes and mumbled, "Goodnight, Tsuyu," the two fell asleep beside each other as the light from the full moon peered through the window and laid on the sleeping teens.

_**Well…I wanted to get the next chapter to A new Light out, but I'm still working on that one…I don't want to spoiled it either, but RLeb16 wanted something like this so…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**RLeb10: Yeah, sorry about that.**_

_**Tiguylerobot: Similar to canon. I know he's living with the Asui's, but I'll have the story explained later on.**_

_**Deltakid4: Good to hear.**_

_**Enjoy the second chapter. And before I go on, I was going to update Family, but something happened to the file and I have to start over.**_

The students of U.A. High walked through the main gates and towards the building. Tsuyu looked over to Izuku and saw a tired look crossing his face, "_Kero,_" Izuku looked at her in confusion as Tsuyu stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and brought her index finger up to her cheek, "What's wrong, Izuku? I thought if I slept next to you last night, you'd be fine and the night terrors would-"

"I'm…I'm sorry, Tsuyu," Izuku sighed, shaking his head, "I kept having them all night and…I just stayed up after a certain point." Tsuyu hummed, tilting her head to the side in confusion, "I didn't want to wake you, so I just stayed up and-" feeling the sting of Tsuyu's tongue slap him across the face, Izuku hissed before looking at the frog girl next to him, "What was that for, Tsuyu? I didn't want you to suffer and-"

"_Kero,_" Tsuyu croaked and Izuku frowned, "I slept next to you to help you with your night terrors, not to have you suffer alone. You should've woken me up, Izuku,"

Izuku opened his mouth, ready to speak when they heard the voice of their class president, Tenya Iida call to them, "Asui, Midoriya, what are you doing standing around?" looking up, they saw the tall, blue-haired, glasses wearing teen standing by the door to the school, "You two should hurry and get to class before you get in trouble," sighing, the green-haired teens sighed and nodded before they continued walking towards the school as the sound of the bell ringing assaulted their eardrums.

Shouta Aizawa looked up from his desk and looked around at his students as they focused on their work and saw Tsuyu glancing over her shoulder towards Izuku. Looking towards the back of the class, he saw the tired expression crossing the One for All user and he hummed to himself, "Hmm…Asui and Midoriya have been getting distracted all week, and I've seen them leaving school together too…I wonder,"

Izuku groaned before rubbing his burning eyes, "Midoriya?" looking up, he saw Ochako staring at him with a frown painted across her lips, "Are you okay? You seem out of it and-"

"I'm fine, Uraraka, I'm fine…just focus on your work before we get in trouble," Izuku groaned and Ochako arched a brow, "Just focus on your work, Uraraka. I'm tired, and I want today to end," Ochako sighed and shook her head before looking back down at her work.

The bell rang and the students pushed their pencils aside before standing up and walked towards the front of the class with their work in hand. Placing their papers on the desk at the front of the class, everyone turned and walked towards the door before Shouta spoke, "Asui, Midoriya, I'd like a word with you two," the students stopped and looked at the worn-out man in confusion, "The rest of you should get to your next class. Don't worry, I'll write a late slip for you two once we're finished," Tsuyu and Izuku watched as their classmates left the room and closed the door behind them before looking back at Shouta.

Shouta sighed as he sat down, "I've been noticing that you two have been distracted all week, and all morning Asui has been staring at Midoriya and Midoriya looks like he hasn't gotten a wink of sleep last night," their eyes widened as Shouta took a deep breath, "Now, I would like to know what's going on. Is there issues with your families and-"

"A-Aizawa Sensei," Izuku swallowed hard and shook his head, "The thing is…there uh-"

"_Kero_, something happened a few years ago and-"

"I thought Shouta would keep you two back," the three looked back and saw Nemuri Kayama walking into the class with a stern look crossing her face, "You two should hurry along before you're late for your next class," Tsuyu and Izuku stared at the R-Rated Hero in confusion and Nemuri smiled as she leaned closer and winked playfully at the pair, "Don't worry, I'll talk to Shouta for you kids," the green-haired duo nodded before they hurried out of the classroom.

Nemuri looked at Shouta and crossed her arms before inhaling deeply, "Honestly Shouta, I thought you'd know what's wrong here," Shouta grumbled and shook his head, "Didn't you read any of the forms we sent home with Midoriya? Did you see the signatures on them?"

"I haven't really gotten around to reading any of them, no,"

"They're signed by Asui's parents," Shouta arched a brow and Nemuri frowned, "I talked to the two about it earlier last week and at first I thought that Midoriya and Asui were relatives, but they assured me that that wasn't the case. Apparently Midoriya's mother was killed when he was just a child and Asui and her parents stumbled upon him that night and took him in."

"And what about the boy's father?" Shouta groaned, "Shouldn't he be in charge of Midoriya's care?" Nemuri frowned and shook her head, "What? Did he die too?"

"The thing is…he's overseas, and no one has heard from him since then and no one knows how to get ahold of him," Nemuri sighed before sitting on the desk, crossing her legs, "I spoke with Asui's parents about this and they've basically told me the same story that Asui and Midoriya did."

"Okay, but do you know why they've been distracted all week?" Nemuri frowned and nodded, "Well do you mind telling me? I'd like to know why two of my students are losing focus,"

"Apparently yesterday marked the anniversary of Midoriya's mother's death. Not surprisingly he gets depressed around this time of year and Asui's only looking out for her friend. She's concerned he might do something later in life,"

The air between the two pro-heroes grew silent as Nemuri stood up and stretched, "You're the one who keeps thinking the situation through rationally, but maybe thinking like that isn't the best course of action when it comes to those two." Shouta hummed and arched a brow, "If something was really bothering them, they would've come to one of us, or talked to Asui's parents, but you have to admit that you've seen how they look at each other since the entrance exam. They can communicate with using minimum words and they're obviously there for one another,"

"Heh, you know, this is the first time I've heard you talk about something that wasn't perverted," Shouta chuckled and shook his head, "I must say what you just said makes sense," Nemuri sat back down on the desk before Shouta sighed, "But even still, they shouldn't let themselves get distracted. If this keeps up, they won't manage in the field of work and-"

"Didn't I just get done telling you that the two communicate with minimum words?" Nemuri leaned closer to the worn-out man, pulling on his scurf, "The two, once they get their licenses, will make a fine crime fighting duo. I'm sure of it, and I'm sure that they'll have each other's backs in times of need and they will keep the city safe,"

Sliding off the desk, Nemuri landed on Shouta's lap and she smiled and she continued to tug of his scurf, "Now…what was that about being the only thing I said that wasn't perverted?" Shouta's left eye began twitching as Nemuri leaned closer and licked her lips, "I don't have any students this period and your class will be gone for almost two hours," Shouta swallowed hard as Nemuri leaned closer to him.

Tsuyu and Izuku stepped through the door and saw their classmates, along with Toshinori Yagi standing in front of a group of monitors. The blond man looked back and waved the green-haired duo in and the two silently nodded before stepping closer. Standing beside their classmates, Tsuyu looked at the purple-haired girl next to her and whispered, "What's going on, Kyouka?"

"Yagi Sensei having us run a field-test," she explained, "Two heroes will work together and try to stop the appointed villain before the bombs goes off," Tsuyu croaked and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Right now it's Ochako and Iida against Bakugou," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before looking up at the monitors in front of them, "So what did Aizawa Sensei want with you and Midoriya? Are you two in trouble or-"

"_Kero_…he wanted to know why we were getting distracted. Kayama Sensei walked into the room and excused us before we had a chance to explain though," Kyouka arched a brow, "It's nothing to worry about. Izuku and I aren't in any trouble,"

"And that's something that has been bothering all of us since the entrance exam. Why do you keep calling Midoriya by his name and why does-"

"We grew up together," Tsuyu croaked, "It's…something happened when we were kids, after that we've always looked out for each other," Tsuyu frowned as she looked up at her childhood friend as he talked to their teacher, "I just get worried about him around this time of year, that's all," Kyouka nodded before they continued to watch the feed on the monitors along with the rest of the class.

_**As I said, I wanted to get Family out, but something happened to the file and now I'm going to have to rewrite the whole chapter from scratch. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WHitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**Deltakid4: Good to hear.**_

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

The students walked out of the school as the final bell rang echoed throughout the halls. Tsuyu looked at Izuku and croaked, catching his attention, "How are you feeling, Izuku?" Izuku hummed and arched a brow in confusion, "From yesterday and from our training with Yagi Sensei,"

"Oh…I'm fine…how about you? Todoroki froze the arena and-"

"I'm fine. You got me away before I fell into hibernation. _Kero,_ thank you,"

Izuku hummed and nodded before opening his mouth, ready to say something when the green-haired duo heard a voice call from behind them, "Midoriya, Tsu!" the two stopped and looked back to see a brunette bobbed haired girl running up to them.

Izuku looked towards his best friend and slightly frowned before looking back up at the girl and took a deep breath, "Hey, Uraraka, don't you usually going the other way?"

"I do, but I thought I'd spend some time with you two and-"

"That's a waste of time, Ochako," Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "Izuku and I need to get home and watch my brother and sister while my parents are-"

"Wait…what?" Ochako arched a brow and looked at her green-haired classmates, "So…you're going to help Tsu and then go-"

"He lives with us," Tsuyu answered and Ochako's eyes widened, "He's been living with us for a while." Ochako slowly shook her head as Tsuyu looked up at her best friend and croaked, "We should get home before Samidare and Satsuki. _Kero,_" Izuku nodded before the two turned and walked away from the stunned Ochako in silence.

The two sat next to each other as the train sped down the tracks. Izuku looked at the frog girl next to him and arched a brow, "So…are you okay? You looked…I don't know…when Uraraka approached us and-"

"I'm fine, Izuku," Tsuyu looked up with a blank expression, "You know the there's nothing that really bothers me. _Kero_," Izuku sighed and nodded, "And what about you? During our training, you seemed distracted an-"

"Well…of course I was…Todoroki froze the arena and I was worried my best friend was going to slip into hibernation," Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "And you still love to tease me about the first winter I moved in with you and your parents,"

"It was cold that morning and I slipped into hibernation," Izuku stopped chuckling and slightly frowned, "_Kero,_ but it was nice of you to worry about me, Izuku," Izuku sighed and slightly nodded before the two heroes in-training enjoyed the remainder of the ride in silence.

Tsuyu and Izuku stood in the kitchen while Tsuyu's younger siblings Samidare and Satsuki sat in the other room, watching TV. Tsuyu looked up and quietly croaked at Izuku, "Izuku, you look like you're tired. Why don't you join Samidare and Satsuki in the other room and I'll-"

"I'm fine, Tsuyu, I can't let you do all the work,"

"_Ribbit,_ Izuku's tired?" feeling the younger frog girl jump on his back, Izuku looked back and saw Satsuki staring at him with wide eyes, "Play with us, Izuku, you won't be tired any-"

"Satsuki," Tsuyu quietly hissed and Satsuki looked at her older sister with a frown painted across her lips, "You know what yesterday was, and Izuku and I had a long day at school. _Kero_, we can play later,"

Satsuki moaned and pouted as Izuku slightly smiled, "Don't worry Satsuki. Tsuyu promised we can play later," Satsuki croaked and nodded before jumping off Izuku's back and Izuku smiled before he let out a loud yawn. Tsuyu frowned before looking back down and continued to cut vegetables.

_**I'm going to count this as a filler…the Pain will be coming in the next chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks/**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**Here's the next chapter, and just a bit of a head's up, it's done form the perspective of Toshi. Enjoy.**_

Toshinori Yagi, Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace All Might, sat at his desk and sighed as he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, a hardened expression crossing his face. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and shook his head, "Damnit, Midoriya, why did you have to tell me that," he cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head again as Izuku's words played in the back of his mind.

_Looking down at his student successor, Toshinori arched a brow as he smiled, "What seems to be the problem, young Midoriya?" Izuku looked up and shook his head, "Now, now, a hero in-training should never be down."_

"_All Might…do you…did you ever feel powerless? Like you've witnessed something horrifying, and you felt like you could've prevented?"_

"_There was one time where my mentor gave her life to save mine, but why do you ask?" Izuku sighed and frowned, "Midoriya?"_

"_Yesterday marked the ten-year anniversary of my mother's death," Toshinori hummed and tilted his head to the side in confusion, waiting for the green-haired teen to continue, "We were walking down the street when a fight broke out above us. I didn't get to see who was fighting because my mother pushed me aside before she was surrounded by flames. _

_She died and blood poured from the battle above and…I was found by Tsuyu and her parents. The only thing I can remember was this dark aura in the sky before I passed out and I woke up with Tsuyu, Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma by my side and they took me in and…I just felt so helpless watching my mother die in that fire,"_

_The smile never Toshinori's face as his body stiffened, "All Might?"_

"_I'm sorry you lost your mother, Midoriya, and I'm sure that whatever happened beforehand was an accident and the ones involved are feeling guilty about it," Izuku frowned and nodded, "Now, don't you dare lose that smile, alright?" Izuku nodded again._

"A dark aura? It's possible he saw All for One before losing consciousness, but my fight against him…I made sure there were no civilians in the area," taking a deep breath, Toshinori stood up and walked towards the window and stared up at the full moon, "But…even after losing his mother at a young age and was adopted by Asui's family, the kid still risked his life to save Bakugou, a kid he didn't even know, and he's proved that he has what it takes to be the next barer of One for All,"

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori looked down and shook his head, "But still, I shutter to think about what will happen if I tell him that I was involved that day. Will he be the first to use One for All for an evil purpose, or would he remain on his path to become a hero?" hearing a knock at the door, he looked back to see Nemuri with Shouta beside her in their civilian clothes, "What is it?"

"Well, since it's been quiet lately, Shouta and I are going out for a drink and we wanted to invite you and-"

"Sorry, but I can't drink," Toshinori sighed and shook his head, "Try not to overdo it. You'll never know when a villain will decide to show up and cause trouble," Toshinori watched as his fellow heroes walk away before taking a deep breath and sat back down behind his desk.

Tsuyu and Izuku, after putting Tsuyu's siblings to bed, quietly walked down the hall and down the stairs. Sitting on the couch in silence, Tsuyu looked up and croaked, "_Kero,_" Izuku looked at his best friend in confusion and arched a brow, "Izuku, I do have a question I wanted to ask you earlier, but we've been distracted since we left school," Izuku hummed and slightly frowned, "What were you talking about with Yagi Sensei earlier?"

"Hmm…you know, I can ask you why you seemed so defensive when Uraraka approached us after school," Izuku chuckled and Tsuyu groaned as she glared intently at her best friend, "I'm kidding, Tsuyu, I'm kidding…I just asked him what the exercise was…and I told him what yesterday was and that was that," Tsuyu's expression remained the same as Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well…we've got some time before we go to bed…what do you want to do?" Tsuyu ignored him as she leaned up against him, resting her head on his shoulder, "Heh…well this is rare,"

"_Kero,_"

"Well…you rarely allow your emotions to be shown, and you even rarer lean up against me like this unless something is troubling one of us," Tsuyu ignored him as she continued to lean up against him, "Is everything okay? This isn't you in the slightest," Tsuyu looked up in confusion, "Well…normally you're not like this…save a few times, but this isn't one of them,"

"I'm concern about my best friend, that's all," Izuku arched a brow as Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "It's nothing to worry about, Izuku,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "If you say so, Tsuyu," wrapping an arm around the frog girl beside him, Izuku rubbed her back as the two of them sat in silence.

Time slowly passed by and Izuku looked down to see Tsuyu had fallen asleep as her chest rose and fell at an even pace. He smiled slightly before he stood up and picked her up bridal style and walked towards the stairs.

Stepping into Tsuyu's room, Izuku carried Tsuyu to her bed and carefully set her down. Pulling the covers over her, Izuku looked up and stared out at the full moon with narrowed eyes before he turned and walked out of the room and across the hall to his room.

Walking over to his bed, Izuku fell onto the mattress and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and fell into an uneasy slumber.

_**And things are starting to pick up. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. AN

_**I would like to apologize for this A/N. I had the chapter planned, half of it was saved onto my computer and after running an anti-virus scan and updating my computer, which by the way, never do…I'm getting off topic. After all of that, I've lost everything. My photos, my files, even some of my previously downloaded games. I'm going to try and do a recovery, but I'm not holding my breath. Worst case scenario, I'll have to start from scratch, which I don't mind, and I still have the SD card with my photos, so again, I won't mind if I have to start from scratch.**_

_**Apologies to those who were looking for a chapter, but these things do tend to happen.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay…okay…here's what I'm hoping will be a little something…enjoy.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku watched as Samidare and Satsuki watched TV in the other room. Hearing a knock at the door, the two best friends looked at each other before looking back at Tsuyu's siblings and walked towards the door. Opening the door, they saw Ochako standing on the other side, "Ochako," Tsuyu croaked in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since we don't have school today, I thought I'd come by and visit you-"

"We're not allowed to have anyone over while our parents are out," Samidare croaked and the three heroes in-training looked down, "We're not allowed to have friends over while our parents are-"

"If that's true, then why is Midoriya here?"

"We already told you, Uraraka," Izuku looked up and shook his head, "I've been living with Tsuyu and her family for a while now. Her parents took me in after…something happened and I'm grateful every day,"

"O…kay? But why? Why would they do that? Aren't your parents concerned about you or-"

Ochako felt the sting of a wet tongue slap her across the cheek before she looked at Tsuyu, "_Kero_, you don't know anything, Ochako. Izuku has been living with us for ten years for a very good reason, so don't assume anything until you know the whole story and-" feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked back in confusion, "Izuku?"

"Calm down, Tsuyu. You're normally in control of your emotions," Izuku slightly smiled before he looked up and sighed, "My mother was killed ten years ago and that night, Tsuyu, Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma found me. Tsuyu asked her parents if they could help me and they brought me back here. I've been living here ever since,"

Samidare, Satsuki and Tsuyu frowned as Ochako's eyes widened, "So, as you can guess, if Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma hadn't had brought me home that night, all thanks to Tsuyu, I either would've been dead or working as a villain,"

"But…what about your father?"

"Overseas, no one knows how to get ahold of him," Izuku shook his head, "And Samidare is right. We're not allowed to have guests over while Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma aren't here," Ochako stared at them with a blank expression as Tsuyu closed the door.

Izuku narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "_Ribbit,_" the two looked down at the youngest Asui child, "Are you okay, Izuku?"

Izuku sighed before he slightly smiled and rubbed the top of Satsuki's head, "I'm fine, Satsuki, thank you for asking, but you shouldn't worry about me, okay?" Satsuki croaked and smiled as she nodded.

_**I want to apologize for the length, but as I said in Family, I'm trying a new tactic for a while. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**MIKE202303: I'm sorry, what do you mean by that, my friend? Did you like the chapter or are you pondering on something?**_

_**Please enjoy the next chapter. Also there will be a slight time-skip in this chapter.**_

Izuku sat on the front step with a hardened look crossing his face as clouds rolled over the barely risen moon. Hearing the door open from behind him, he looked back and saw Tsuyu's parents stepping out of the house, "_Gero,_" Ganma croaked and Izuku slightly waved before looking at the street in front of them, "What are you doing, Izuku?"

"Waiting for Tsuyu to get home, Uncle Ganma," taking a deep breath, Izuku looked up and shook his head, "She went to go see Habuko and I didn't want to be the odd one out, so I offered to stay and watch Samidare and Satsuki until you two got home,"

"_Ribbit, _why don't you come inside? We're sure Tsuyu is fine," Izuku inhaled slowly as he shook his head, "Izuku, Tsuyu is a strong girl and-"

"I know that, Auntie Beru, but I don't think I can relax until I see Tsuyu walking down the street. I don't want what happened to my mother happen to her," the frog-like adults looked at him and croaked, "I know I should've gone with her, but as I said, I didn't want to be the odd one out and no one was here to watch Samidare and Satsuki.

I know Tsuyu can handle herself fine, but we've always had each other's back since that night and that we gave each other our space when we needed it or whenever Tsuyu wanted to spend time with Habuko, but I won't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to her,"

Ganma croaked as he shook his head, "Okay, just don't stay out too late," Izuku slowly nodded as he heard the door open and close before he looked back down the street.

The streetlights slowly flickered on as a cool wind blew past the One for All bearer. Izuku's eyes widened as he jumped up and began running down the street, only to stop when he saw a familiar figure slowly walk down the street. Taking a deep breath, Izuku shook his head and ran up to the figure, "Tsuyu!" Tsuyu looked up and shivered as another cool wind blew past them.

Izuku frowned as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around Tsuyu and Tsuyu hugged the material close to her, "_Kero,_ I was fine, Izuku. I was visiting Habuko and-"

"I know that, Tsuyu, but I also know that you, your parents and your siblings are coldblooded because of your Quirk and we all knew that the temperature was going to drop tonight. You should've called me and I would've came and-"

"Izuku, I'm fine, but we should get inside before my parents forget that we're out here and lock us out,"

"Tsuyu, I'm sorry I don't want my best friend slipping into a hibernated state, and I'm sorry if I might come off as a annoying, but I really wished you would've called an-"

"Izuku, I said I was fine!" Tsuyu quietly hissed and Izuku's eyes widened, "Now can we get inside? _Kero,_" Izuku frowned and slowly nodded before they turned and continued to walk down the street.

Izuku sat on his bed with his head down and his shoulders slumped over. Feeling the bed sink in, he looked up and saw Tsuyu sitting beside him, "Izuku, I know you were just trying to help and that you were worried about me, but I was fine and-"

"I know, Tsuyu, but as I said, we both knew it was going to get cold tonight and I didn't want what happened to my mother happen to you. Maybe we should've called the babysitter and I should've gone with you to see-"

"I was fine, Izuku, you got to me in time before I slipped into hibernation and there were no villains roaming the streets," Izuku inhaled slowly before nodding as Tsuyu stood up and stretched, "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Izuku,"

"Yeah, goodnight Tsu-" feeling Tsuyu lightly kiss his cheek, his eyes widened as he looked up to see Tsuyu hurrying out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Touching his cheek in surprise, Izuku slowly laid back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling wide eyes, "What the hell just happened?"

Tsuyu stepped into her room and closed the door behind her, rapid croaks escaping her mouth before she touched her lips, "Why would I do that?" Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before she turned the heater on and walked over to her bed and laid down before wrapping the covers around her before slowly drifting off to sleep.

_**I wanted to have a higher wordcount for this chapter, but my one friend is away for a few days…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Speckledblight: Uh…I don't like puns. I haven't really bashed anyone as of yet.**_

_**Please enjoy the next chapter and another slight time skip is in play…don't question it. Slight OOC.**_

Tsuyu walked into Izuku's room as he finished getting dressed. Croaking, Izuku looked back in confusion as Tsuyu walked up to him, a confused look crossing her face, "_Kero,_ where are you going, Izuku? Did mother ask you to go to the-"

"No, I actually asked Uncle Ganma and Auntie Beru if it'll be alright if I could stay out a bit later today since we don't have classes tomorrow because I was going hang out with Uraraka," Tsuyu croaked as her eyes widened and Izuku stepped closer to his froggy roommate and best friend, "She asked to meet me in the park in the middle of town. I'll be back before it gets too late," Tsuyu's eyes followed him as he walked out of the room and down the hall and down the stairs.

Tsuyu angerly croaked as she stepped further into the room and looked out the window to see Izuku walk through the front gate and down the street, "_Ribbit,_" Tsuyu looked down to see her siblings looking up at her and Satsuki frowned, "What's wrong, _Onee-Chan_? Are you and Izuku fighting?"

"No, we're not fighting. Izuku is just meeting with one of our classmates in the park and-"

"And you're jealous," Samidare snickered and Tsuyu stared at her younger brother in annoyance, "You're jealous that Izuku is out with one of your friends and not here spending time with-"

"I am not jealous," Tsuyu looked out the window and shook her head, "I've spent time with Habuko without Izuku and Izuku was fine, so I should be fine with Izuku spending time with Ochako without me." Samidare and Satsuki looked at each other for a second before looking back at their older sister as Tsuyu croaked and stepped away from the window and out of the room, "I'm just going to make sure Ochako and Izuku don't do anything that can get them in trouble," Tsuyu turned and walked down the hall as Samidare and Satsuki ran towards the window.

Tsuyu sat on a branch and stared down at the bench Izuku and Ochako were sitting. Small, quiet croaks escaped her mouth as she saw the two sit closer to one another. Seeing Ochako lean closer to her best friend, only to see Izuku jumped away from the bubbly brunette and fall on the ground, "Midoriya!"

"I-I'm fine, U-U-Uraraka…but maybe you should not do that," Ochako frowned as Tsuyu watched as Izuku stood up and dusted himself off, "S-sorry…it's just…the only females I've ever had interactions with are Tsuyu, her younger sister Satsuki and Auntie Beru, so-"

"Well…why don't you try to relax. I might not be Tsu, or her sister or her mother, but I'm not going to bite." Izuku looked at her in confusion and Ochako slightly pouted and shook her head, "I'm sure you had it rough after that night, but-"

"You don't know anything!" Izuku and Tsuyu snapped in unison and Tsuyu's eyes widened as she quickly covered her mouth before her gaze fell back down on the two, "Yes, it was rough, but thanks to Tsuyu, Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma, I had a roof over my head that night,"

Izuku sighed and turned his back towards Ochako and shook his head, "I'm sorry for snapping, Uraraka, but I think I should get home and help Tsuyu watch Samidare and Satsuki and give Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma a night of relaxation," he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away and Tsuyu turned and hopped away.

Tsuyu jumped into the front yard as Izuku stepped through the gate with his head down, "_Kero,_" Izuku looked up and slightly smiled at his best friend as he stepped closer to her, "I thought you were out with Ochako,"

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Something happened and…she had to go meet with her parents, so I decided to come home," Tsuyu croaked and nodded, "Hey…since we don't have classes tomorrow, and your parents are off, how about we have a movie night after everyone goes to bed?" Tsuyu slightly croaked and slowly nodded as the two of them walked towards the house.

_**RLeb10 wanted something else, and I tried to get it done, but I'm trying to get another new story out…I know that's not a good excuse, but for now, please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the living room after putting Samidare and Satsuki to bed. Tsuyu looked up as small nervous croaks escaped her mouth. Izuku looked down at his best friend in confusion and arched a brow, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He began running his hand across his face and Tsuyu shook her head, "No, but...Izuku, I was-"

"Huh? Was what? This isn't like you, Tsuyu. You're usually forward and-"

"_Kero_, I know, but this is going to be difficult for me to say," the frog girl took a deep breath as the One for All bearer stared at her as Tsuyu shook her head, "Ochako-"

"Wait, are you still upset that I went to hang out with Uraraka?" the air between the two grew still as Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "Tsuyu, Uraraka asked me to meet up with her in the park, I told you that and that something happened and she had to meet up with her parents," Tsuyu groaned and looked down, "Tsuyu...I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, but as I said, I was going to meet up with Uraraka and Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma okayed it, but-" before he could finish, he felt Tsuyu kiss his cheek and his eyes widened as he looked down and watched as Tsuyu stood up and ran up the stairs.

Tsuyu hurried into her room as rapid croaks escaped her mouth as she walked towards her bed and collapsed, "What's wrong with me?" groaning, Tsuyu crawled under the covers and shook her head.

Izuku walked into Tsuyu's room and saw the frog girl lying on the bed. Knocking on the door, Tsuyu's head jerked up and she looked back in surprise, "_Kero_? Izuku, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Well...sort of," Izuku rubbed the back of his head and sighed before stepping closer to her, "You've been acting strange since I got home, you...kissed my cheek...a-again, and...what's going on, Tsuyu?" Tsuyu croaked as she shook her head, "Tsuyu, we grew up together, we know each other better than anyone, and we know when something's bothering the other and something is bothering you," Izuku sat down on the bed and Tsuyu moved next to him.

The two sat in silence before the bearer of One for All looked up and slightly frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck, "So...Tsuyu, what is bothering you? I can't help you if you don't talk to me and we both know that you always speak your mind and-"

"I followed you," Tsuyu looked up and Izuku stared at her in confusion before his eyes began to widen, "I saw what happened. Ochako was going to bring up that night, and I know you don't like talking about it so lightly," Izuku stared at his best friend, stunned a his mouth slowly opened, "Kero, I wanted to walk up to her and yell at her for being so careless, but you yelled at her before leaving an-"

"You followed me?" Izuku slowly stood up as small croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth, "Tsuyu, it wasn't a date. I was just going to meet up with Uraraka, which was a stupid idea on my part,"

"It wasn't your fault, Izuku. Ochako shouldn't have tried to make light of a touchy subject,"

"Right," Izuku stood up and began walking towards the door, "And I'm not mad you followed me, Tsuyu, but...the uh...the two kisses on the cheek...we're uh...we're going to have to talk about that tomorrow,"

"I know," Tsuyu croaked and nodded, "_Kero_, goodnight, Izuku,"

"Yeah...goodnight Tsuyu," Izuku walked out of the room and closed the door behind him as Tsuyu took a deep breath and laid back down.

Izuku walked into his room and over to his bed before he fell onto the mattress and took a deep breath, "What's going on? And why would she follow me?" groaning, Izuku turned on his side and closed his eyes.

Tsuyu and Izuku met up in the hall and got ready to walk down the stairs when they heard small croaks coming from behind them. Looking back, the two saw Samidare and Satsuki staring up at them. The two teens looked at each other before looking back at Tsuyu's siblings and Tsuyu croaked, "_Kero_? What is it Samidare and Satsuki?"

"Why was Izuku in your room last night?" Samidare questioned and the two stared at the 10-year-old boy with wide eyes, "Well?"

"Samidare...I just needed to talk to Tsuyu about something," Satsuki began jumping and Izuku looked at the small girl in confusion, "Uh...Satsuki, we all know you have the frog Quirk, so you don't need to-"

"_Ribbit_, why couldn't it wait until today, Izuku? Why did you have to talk to _Onee-Chan_ last night?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head as Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook, "Okay you two, downstairs and get ready for breakfast," the two moaned before walking past them and down the stairs.

_**I had more planned, but I'm in the middle of something personal. Please enjoy.**_


	10. AN 2

_**Apologies for this AN, but I need to say something. I'm thinking about scrapping this and work on it from scratch. I'm sorry, but I feel this has been rushed and I would like to try again. I'll be talking to RLeb10 about this idea and see where they stand on it.**_


End file.
